Floozy the destroyer
Summary Story The wanderer's were once shadow dormant being's with immense power. They had awaken to plagued the multiple galaxy's with red flames as a muse for their lust and eventually had scorched the universe. Although they had burned the nirvana that was once blossoming universe there was an smudge bit of hope that glimmered the survivors...The one's known as the elder's in which while hugely unknown to this day fought in a massive war of terminal against the wanderers's which ended up in blood and death. This resulted in a decision to using the override Nexis a mystical object in which was hidden away to rebirth the universe in a last ditch effort. All though the wanderer's would later be reincarnated it would not make them the chaotic evil beings that they once were Some chose the same fates while other's chose a different path. Floozy being one of them was born with immense power that would threaten all of the land had she chosen the path of evil. Luckily she chose the path of the heartiness people who venture off trying to find glory fights and adventure Although she wants to protect the universe from evil threats she does so while off adventuring. She may stand for good but she is also very bored and will abuse her powers. She is getting training from the elder to contain her power's with her Bring karma wow a weapon once birthed in the rebirth of the universe now resonates in her soul as it is bound to her like a chain rod. Using the past soul of a wanderer she can receive memories of the war. She may feel pity for the wanderers seemingly under the control of a greater force but she understood the Nexis overdrive. She and along side her mentor Abalos which is the purified skull and former wanderer and Graze will help regain balance from the newly born universe with new villains, anti heroes and many other's. As for her nickname it's her reputation for her collateral damage... Personality: Tomboyish and a little cocky. She may have a tender heart and secrets but she hides behind it with a joking attitude. She is also to arrogant for her own good by not admiring fault at hand. When it come's to her exterior she will not unveil her true power unless she deems in necessary. When it comes to her allies she does truly care for them as valued friends. She wont be afraid to go serious on her foes that out fully angers her. Deep down she is hiding secret dark arts that even she is a little scared of. The wanderer on the other hand which is on her shirt "The right one is the true one the left is for decorations..." Keeps to it's self and only validates it's help when in danger. It may have feeling's for Floozy but only because is she die's the wanderer dies. Being the manifestation of her soul she sympathy for it and yearns to learn more and be its friend. Powers and Stats Tier: '3-A '''Name:'Floozy 'Origin:'Oc 'Gender:'Female 'Age: '''Around her 20's '''Classification: '''Demigod '''Powers and Abilities: ' Able to breath in space expert martial artist Time manipulation- 5 seconds with 5 minute cool down. Super human strength, Flight '''High-Mid '''regeneration. portal creation- Works as a wormhole to redirect attacks or cause attacks. '''Reaping Hallow- Summons a astral skull to cause area damage which dark energy can cover an area in a 30 foot radius to cause minor burning attacks hotter then universes birth. Eye of the storm- '''Using her right eye she can fire off tornadoes able to blow away galaxy systems. Good for keeping a range '''Psi force- Using this force she can do one of two things- A defensive psi in which it covers her in a energy shield that can absorb 10% of dealt damage and negate's all damage by 25% but while in this state she can't move. B is a offensive wave of energy based attacks as she can fire off a multiple laser fields in random directions as well as causing shock waves that can shake a universe but in this state she can only do this for 10 seconds. Blossoming doom- '''She waves her hand as she can command a field of gyro bee's which when stung can cause status effects and buffs to disappear although it will not absorb or diminish any form multipliers it can at least make it so any buff is negated. '''Death heart- Using a wanderer skill she can to Kamehameha's only its lased with a touch of incursion as if it fully connects in can do massive damage as well as shocks that stun's the body with each minute passes for 10 minutes "Cooldown of 3 minutes." Death teleport-''' In a predictable fashion she can teleport behind her foes to dealt either a slash or knock-back attack. '''Black fire- '''Black fire which was a wanderer's skill to inflame universes. This can do massive burning attacks but it can be negated with electricity or sheer will power alone. It doe not pierce vital areas as once in reaches it it will disappear. Ice manipulation '''End of world's- '''Using pent up rage she manifest it with a scream that can shake universes is she is really pissed off. '''Fusion Seeking Mash- '''She can fire orbs that heat seeks the foe as if it land's it can cause static shocks, fire burning and finally a plasma orb around them that she can control and bounce three times then it explodes causing massive damage. '''Hyper rising- It diminishes reaction speed to a foe as she can fire off a ray of light that she can do once per day and if they gaze upon it then it will diminish reaction speed down a level for 2 whole minutes. It also diminishes agility. ???- whispers everywhere mysterious chant's as the wanderer's soul can resonate with her and enhancing her stats by 15% as well as a immunity to time stopping and using advice from her wanderer with countless millennia's of wisdom to give vague cryptic tip's on how to win and warning her about incoming attacks. Attack Potency: '3-A '''Speed: '''Massively Ftl with Massively Ftl+ reaction speed- She can keep up with Graze as well as some of his attacks as well as flying in around a universe wide dimension is less than 3 seconds. Reacted to an incursion beam that was said to travel through 3 universes in 0.001 of a second. 'Lifting Strength: 'Multi galactic- Her weapon weigh's the equivalent of multiple galaxy's. 'Striking Strength: 'Universal- destroyed a pocket dimension that was stated to be universe sized. 'Durability: 'Universal- Tanked a semi override which destroyed a universe then recreated it albeit being badly injured. (Her regeneration makes it hard to kill her. 'Stamina: High- 'She spend 10 whole days fighting H.A.T.E which then caused her to collapse after the fight concluded. 'Range: '''Standard melee range. Universal with ranged. '''Standard Equipment: Malacoda- Birthed from the ashes of the universe Her reapers scythe is manifested with the power's of the wanderer's. With it she can manipulate shadows to act as a shield with a barrier and preform dark based attacks. She can also preform special moves to devastate her foes. It can also be used to translate any language or chant due to its universal key language translator. Intelligence: '''Average| Combat genius as she has mastered all forms of fighting skills and being a master at her weapon. '''Weaknesses: '''She may seem all powerful but that's not her case Her cockiness may lead foes to power-up more She has a reputation of acting first and asking questions later which can lead to dilemmas. Holy based weapons can do devastating damage due to her sin's of her wanderer's soul Her dark art's magic can strain her body Her composure may lead her to be sloppy in her fighting style. Doesn't think plan's through alone Rely s heavily on her Malacoda Sometimes wanderer's cryptic hints might not go through to her at first. Has a real problem with collateral damage at times... '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Upper riser-''' She does an uppercut to do a dark based attack which is then turned into a plasma ball when she lands to deal continuous damage. '''Tornado True Bane- '''Using her Malacoda she can fire off a tornado midair and if it connect the foe will be sent twirling as she goes up and does repeated after image strikes to weaken and as a final attack use her Malacoda to slash down a energy wave to send foes reeling. '''Charged Beam Crasher- '''using her Malacoda she can focus all her energy into one point and this can distort reality with enough time passing as it can fire off and cause random effects like random tripping or vomiting induced pain and transmutation of attack "However long she charges it its the duration the effect lasts. '''Eye chasing's- '''With enough focus she can see 7 seconds into the future three times a day sometimes stacking 21 full second's into looking at it though it leave's her open to some attacks. '''Dragon Electronica Kick- '''A astral blue red dragon appears and then she dashes at great speed's to do an electrified kick and then the astral blue dragon roars that can send foes back and then she teleport's behind then and kick's them up and the dragon fly's down destroying the entire area. '''Battling Carburator Swirling Nailfile Vibe- '''It can be used to store spiritual power into a super attack that can cause the sins of the foe to either half natural defense or cut's it down to 60% of reduced defense but she must take time to charge this attack for 10 whole seconds by standing still and then fire off a beam to do that effect. '''True Zap Seduction- '''She summons astral ropes to tie around people or attack's cowboy style and gives the power to drain electricity, plasma or fire and then fire off the extra energy stored. '''Fiend Psychic Inferno- '''Using her malacoda she can create a field to cause disturbing thoughts such as death depression and in rare instances self harming. and shadow's to immobilize her foes but willed enough foes can actually break free of this tense thought. '''Mind ace-It causes reduction in paranoia when the wanderer transmute hope and certainty against impossible odds. Timer- '''It grants the ability to travel to the past by 20 seconds once per day allowing her to correct any mistakes. '''Mostly ghostly- It grants the ability to become intangible to all attacks if she stops breathing but this last's 25 whole seconds. Assault Bane Detonating Blaster- '''Her ultimate attack as she overloads her body with a massive amount of power as this can destroy and wreak a universe. This cause's dark energy to over load her hands and body and she can preform a dark based blast to shock and cause burning effects upon a 4 foot radius and when it lands this will destroy the very being in your soul if you are not willed enough in addition to its destructive capabilitys. Feats *Condensed a hate spirit attack which had all the pent up rage from millennial's *Caught a super gyro bullet which was hotter than the universes birth *walked passed a black hole like it was nothing *Destroyed said black hole with just her punch *Destroyed a modal orb which contained a dimension. *Resisted having her soul purged and destroyed with sheer will power she also resisted soul manipulation. *She can bench press as many as 300 galaxy's at her peak *Defeated Marako someone who could rival a wanderer in terms of power. * Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Tier 3 Category:Martial Arts Category:Magic Category:Demigod Category:Fire Manipulation